High School
by Floralspace
Summary: Bubbles transfers to Convalesce High School while escaping an abusive father. There she meets the girls along with Boomer and his brothers. But there's something weird about this school, everybody breaks out into dance randomly! Will she and the girls overcome cliques and survive this crazy dance school. PPG x RRB ninth story Inspired by ScottDW
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So I got bored... couldn't figure out what to write in Witches, so I was watching youtube videos and I stumbled upon the school dance battle by ScottDW and thought "Hey wouldn't it be funny if this was an actual thing."**

"I've heard great things about this school, I'm sure you'll love it." Bubbles' mother went on and on about CHS, or Convalesce High School. Bubbles sighed and looked out the window. This would be the next two years of her life before she got out of this mess. Her mother and her were on the run. From who? Her father. He had been abusing her mother for years, but when Bubbles was a freshman in high school he raised his fist to her. Her mother hit him in the back of the head with a flower pot. They grabbed all the money they could find and the necessities before hopping in the car and speeding away. It wasn't enough. They couldn't get away from him. Last year he found them in their new lives.

It had started all over again.

And here they were. Running again. Bubbles estimated she might be able to graduate high school before that Satan spawn showed up again. This was her junior year. She cradled her textbooks closer to her. The situation was entirely different this time. Bubbles would be living at this school, she would be safe. Her mother would be in an apartment walking distance from the school. Bubbles didn't want to leave her mother alone, but her mother insisted that it was for the best. Bubbles rested the side of her forehead against the cool glass of the window. She glanced over at her mother every minute or so. Her mother was a beauty.

Her hair was blond and bouncy. Her eyelashes were long. Her eyes were blue, a blue that used to shine but was dulled. Her skin was like porcelain and she looked fragile and delicate. She kept smiling and laughing about CHS and how much fun Bubbles would have. Through all those smiles there was pain and fear. Just barely peeking out from under her pantsuit was an angry purple and blue bruise that he had left on her last night while they were trying to escape. Her mother endured all of this. She didn't deserve it. Her mother acted like it wasn't there, but Bubbles knew she had cried. She had heard it.

Bubbles turned away and glanced at her own reflection. Her hair was up in high pig tails, making the big blond curls fall to where her breasts began. Her chest wasn't particularly big, it was noticeable she guessed, maybe it was just a normal size. That didn't really matter to her. Her eyes were baby blue that, just like her mother's, appeared to be dulling as each day went by. She tried to the remember the last time she had let her eyes sparkle, but those memories were just fogged fragments.

"We're here." Her mother announced.

Bubbles looked up at two silver gates. They opened slowly and her mother drove onto the CHS property.

There were flowers everywhere. So much color. That was the first thing Bubbles noticed. Green grass touched everything. Bright flowers and large trees grew across the property. Apple trees lined the black marble driveway up to the school. As they drove deeper Bubbles took note of the increasing groups of students lounging about and goofing off. As they reached the school her mother had to stop the car. There was a long line of parents dropping their kids off. Bubbles looked at the school. All she could see was the entrance. The ground was covered by teenagers all greeting their friends or hustling to their dorms.

The entrance was a tall dark building. There were black marble pillars beside the large glass doors. The building itself was composed of dark brick with a glass dome roof.

"I can get out here." Bubbles smiled to her mother's worried face. It was her mom's first day at her new job, she couldn't afford to be late.

"Are you sure?"

"You can't be late for work." Bubbles smiled and her mother reached over, pulling her into a hug. Bubbles settled into the strawberry scented embrace.

"If you need anything, you call me." Her mother leaned back and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Likewise." Bubbles said as she opened her door. She opened the backseat and grabbed her suitcase before returning to shotgun and picking up her books. She looked at her mother, who was holding back tears. "I love you momma." Bubbles smiled at her.

"I love you too, darling." Her mother had watery eyes as she nodded reassuringly at her daughter. Bubbles closed the door and began to hike her way up to the school. Her mother pulled into the other lane and drove off. This was it, she was on her own now.

It didn't take Bubbles too long to get to the crowd of bustling kids. She stood at the tip of it. If she walked in she'd surely be trampled on. She saw a guy move his elbow up. An opening! Bubbles easily ducking under the elbow and she was in. Chaos took visible form around her. She couldn't tell where the entrance was. She saw a girl talking to some other kids. She tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned and looked around.

"What is it?" Asked one of the kids.

"I guess it was just my imagination." She shrugged and turned back around. Bubbles glared. The girl had looked right over her head. Bubbles was unusually short. 4"7. The average female was 5"3. Bubbles turned back around and glared down at her light pink flats. This was the wrong day to wear flats. If she could back in time. Bubbles blew her bangs out of her eyes.

THUMP

Books were splayed out in front of her. They weren't hers. The sound was followed by a sick giggle. She looked over at a group of cheerleaders. They all stood puffing their chests out. There was a girl in front of them.

"Whoops." One of them giggled before prancing off into the crowd. The girl was thin and bony. She wore a white sweater with a bright orange pattern on it. She was maybe a little bit taller than average. Her hands were tangled together, she twiddled her thumbs and her knuckles had taken some sort of a white glow. She must've been holding back. Her hair was white as snow and shaggy, ending at her shoulders and bound by an orange headband. She wore a dark blue jean skirt that was sorta baggy around her thin legs. She also wore orange flats. The sunlight glared off of her rectangular glasses. She finally sighed and dragged her suitcase over to the books. She knelt down and started to pick them up. Bubbles glanced at a little book tat had slid over from the rest. She walked over and picked it up. It was thick and really really little. It had black on the spine, but its cover was dark red with no words on it at all.

The girl stood up, towering over Bubbles. She tapped her arm and the girl looked down at her. With the shade on her glasses Bubbles could make out two defined pearly white irises. They were stunning. It was as though pearls had been sealed around her pupils. Oh, and the amount of wonder, that magical spark that danced in her eyes. It had been so long since Bubbles had seen it.

"Uh... Book." Bubbles held it out to her. The girl appeared startled.

"Thank you." She said and Bubbles out it on her stack. The girl turned to her suitcase and began to walk away.

"Uh... h-hey!" Bubbles grabbed her bags and caught up with the girl. The girl looked down at her once again. "I-I'm new." Bubbles could not for the love of God speak any English today!

"Yeah, you have that new kid look." The girl mused and looked forward.

"You wouldn't mind showing me how to get outta here, would you?" Bubbled looked up at her hopefully.

"Sure."

"Oh, I'm Bubbles by the way."

"Bell."

* * *

The two finally made it into the entrance building.

"5 foot 7?!" Bubbles yelled. "You're a freaken foot taller than me!" Bell giggled at Bubbles' antics.

"You are unusually short." She giggled. Bubbles had already made a friend. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"We have to get numbers for the check in desk over there." Bell pointed at an old lady with thin lips and a winning bitch face. "But it takes hours and it's only if you can endure the rudeness of Miss Traught." Bell winced as the woman's beedy brown eyes flickered over to them. "No teenager has ever made it" She crossed her arms. Bubbles noticed how each kid that was waiting was with their parents. She watched a tall guy with jet black hair slide over to her. He started talking and she glared at him.

"I can go try, watch the stuff." Bubbles smiled at Bell.

"It's your head." Bell shrugged.

Bubbles approached the boy and the grumpy old lady.

"Listen, we just gotta get 5 tags." He slammed his hand on the plastic table. Miss Traught didn't even flinch. Bubbles knitted her eyebrows. He growled and glared at her. Poor woman.

"Isn't that a little bit rude?" Bubbles looked over at him and he turned to look at her with tough forest green eyes.

"Butch, I got mom." A blond guy came jogging over with a little Asian woman. The other guy turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry, do you get treated like that a lot?" Bubbles looked over at Miss Traught, who's eyes had widened ever so slightly.

"Dear, you haven't the slightest idea."

"That's horrible, you shouldn't be treated like that just because people are in a rush." Bubbles had forgotten about the tickets. A strange sense of justice came over her. Miss Traught chuckled.

"So far you've been the highlight of my day." She laughed a little bit louder and this caught the attention of the three people behind her.

"What's your favorite color?" Bubbles asked.

"I quite like orange." She smiled. Bubbles bit her bottom lip and dug around in the back pockets of her light blue high waisted jean skirt. She smiled and pulled out a bracelet. It was a brown rope tied up in different designs. Dabbled along the edges and tangled in the rope designs were different shades of orange glass and gem shards.

"Here, to brighten up your day." She motioned for Miss Traught to hold out her wrist. She tied it around her frail wrist.

"It's a beautiful thing, where do you buy these?"

"Oh, I make them." Bubbles smiled.

"Thank you very much darling, you need 2 numbers, correct?"

"Oh yeah." Bubbles scratched her neck having forgotten the numbers. Miss Traught handed them to her and she said thanks before turning around. She slammed her forehead into a sweet vanilla smelling surface.

"Ouch." She rubbed her forehead and looked was up at another tall guy.

"Sorry." He was the blond one. His hair was fluffy and dirty blond. His eyes were gentle like an elephant's and really dark blue. Bubbles blushed.

"I-I I'm sorry!" She looked down in an attempt to hide her blush. She heard him chuckle and she darted past him and over to Bell.

* * *

"I still can't believe this." Bell looked at the number card. They were in the waiting area. "You are definitely gonna stand out here."

"Well, that is if people can actually see me." Bubbles stretched out her little legs in front of her. Bell laughed a little. Then the door opened and in walked the Asian woman with five guys.

"Uh, Bell?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who are they?" She pointed at the blond guy with the green eyed guy.

"Trouble." Bell crossed her legs. Bubbles gave her a curious look. "Those are the Heafer brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Adopted," Bell shrugged, "Their dad is Carson Heafer, You know from Heafer's Heavenly Coffee?" Bubbles shrugged at the familiar name.

"So they're a bunch of rich boys?"

"Pretty much." Bell shrugged.

"Who's who?" Bubbles knitted her eyebrows at them. Bell sighed.

"The red one it Brick. He's the second highest ranking academic boy and is supposed to take over the company after college." Brick was roughly 6 feet tall. His skin was pale and his hair was sort of shaggy. It was scarlet and was put in a low ponytail that just barely reached his shoulders. His eyes were an illuminating scarlet color as well.

"The brunette is Blitz. He's lazy as fuck, but he's a genius with a photographic memory. He's the highest ranking academic in all of the genders and he makes football strategies." Blitz had thick dark brown hair that was messy and reached around his chin. His eyes were a dark royal purple and even though he held himself with poor posture you could tell he had calculated everything that was going on around him. He was a little taller than Brick.

"The one with the black hair is Butch. Captain of the football team and a giant pervert." Butch was the tallest of the boys. He had broad shoulders and was obviously toned. His skin was tan and his hair was sort of shaved on the sides.

"The blond one is Boomer. He's a mega nice guy. Little bit of a doormat, but he's a player. He gets a new girlfriend every few months. I think he plays the guitar, but I think it's just a rumor." Boomer was in between Blitz and Brick's heights.

"The last one is Blaine. He's a total idiot and a goofball. He's a slacker, but a real people person." The second tallest of the five of them had olive skin. He had bright silver eyes and silver hair that defied gravity. An eternal ghost of a smile was settled on his lips.

"If you really wanna know about them, ask a cheerleader, I don't talk to them." Bell shrugged and Bubbles nodded. So a bunch of spoiled rich boys. Bubbles looked at the screen, her number would be up in 2 turns.

Suddenly Bell leaped out of her seat. Her hands were on the back of her neck and a small blush painted her pale skin.

"Bell?" Bubbles looked at her seat to see Blaine. He was standing behind it with his fingers out and a wide smile on his face.

"Blaine." She growled. He laughed.

"I didn't peg you as the ticklish type." He continued to chuckle as Bell blushed. The screen blinked as Bell's number flashed across the screen.

"Bell, it's your turn." Bubbles smiled and handed her her books. Bell smiled and grabbed her suitcase.

"I'll wait for you." She nodded as she walked out the door. Bubbles sighed and tugged at her off the shoulder light pink and light blue striped top that was tucked into the jean skirt.

"Young lady?" Bubbles turned around to look at Mrs. Heafer. She sat in the middle of the boys.

"Yes?" She asked, avoiding Boomer's stare.

"If you don't mind me asking, how tall are you." Bubbles blushed.

"Oh, I'm 4 foot 7..."

"Wow, that's so little." Blaine laughed beside his mom. Bubbles nodded a little bit before catching the numbers change on the screen. It was her turn. She stood up and grabbed her stuff before walking to the designated sign in desk.

"And here's your dorm" The check in guy handed her another piece of paper. Bubbles thanked him kindly before walking out of the check in room. When she exited she immediately caught sight of Bell.

"Bell!" She jogged over to her and Bell turned around, revealing another girl with glasses. This girl was shorter than Bell with crazy long wavy light orange hair tied up in a ponytail. In the ponytail it reached just above her butt and she had bangs cutting straight across her forehead. Her glasses were thick. Behind them were bright pink eyes. She had on a dark pink sweater and light green pants that faded into dark pink at the bottom. She also wore black flats.

"Bubbles, this is Blossom." Bell motioned to the other girl.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Blossom smiled at her. Bubbles smiled up at her in response.

"Oh, we're all in the same dorm house." Blossom motioned to the paper in her hand.

"Great, so you can show me how to get there." Bubbles sighed. Blossom laughed.

"Follow me."

* * *

Bubbles huffed before opening the door to her dorm. Blossom and Bell were in the dorm across from her, which was comforting. She entered her key and opened the dorm.

 **comfort gone**

Putting black curtains on the windows was a girl. Shorter than Bell, but taller than Blossom. Her hair was black and loose around her face, stopping at her mouth. Her skin was pale-ish. She wore a black tank top and over it was a lime green crop top that was torn on the back and fell off her shoulder. Her chest was large and she had a slightly muscular build. She wore dark green shorts with chains hanging on the sides. She had black mid shin shocks and dark green boots. She turned arouns and looked at Bubbles. She had a cute face, it didn't fit her style at all. She had round electric lime green eyes, a little nose, plump lips.

"Who're you?" She grunted.

"I'm Bubbles." She let the door close behind her. "Uh, I'm your roommate." Her face lit up instantly and the threatening air that had been surrounding them a second ago disappeared.

"I'm Buttercup" She held out her hand.

* * *

Bubbles had finished decorating her side of the dorm with Buttercup's help. They had talked and laughed about trivial things. There was a click and the door swung open. In 10 seconds Buttercup was thrown onto Bubbles' bed from the impact of an incredible hug.

"Buttercup!" The girl whined. Buttercup grumbled something and she sat up.

"Bunny, you have to stop that." She sighed.

"Who's this?" Bubbles asked.

"This is my cousin Bunny." The girl hopped up and ran over to Bubbles.

"You're so little!" Her violet eyes glowed with curiosity. Her brown hair was up in a side ponytail that reached the beginning of her chest. She wore a high waister flowy purple mini skirt with purple overalls. Tucked into the skirt was a baggy dark blue tee shirt with a black box in the middle and a white pac man. SHe haslo ahd on black knee socks and lime green high tops. Holding her side pony tail was a purple ribbon.

Bunny was shorter than the other girls.

"I'm only 5"2, I don't meet lots of people smaller than me." Bunny smiled kindly down at her.

"Bubbles?" Bubbles looked over at Bell and Blossom as they entered the room.

"Hey!"

"We were gonna go down to the cafeteria, wanna join?" Blossom asked.

"Sure, why don't we all go?" She smiled at the others. There was a nervous look from all of them. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Buttercup stood up and slung an arm around Bunny's shoulders.

* * *

Once they sat down Bubbles finally noticed the strange looks they were receiving. Blossom and Bell exchanged quiet conversation. Buttercup looked out the window and Bunny silently drank some water while she swung her feet.

"Why is everybody staring?" Bubbles finally spoke up.

"It's because we aren't in our groups." Bunny put the cup of water down.

"Groups?"

"Cliques." Buttercup grumbled.

"Bunny, what are you doing here?" Bubbles turned to look at a cheerleader. She had two big red pig tails on her head and freckles.

"Princess, what's up?"

"Why are you hanging out with these... I don't even know how to describe it!" She howled. Bunny gave her a blank expression.

"You're better than that." She motioned to Buttercup.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" A guy with long dark hair and lots of chains asked.

"Are you picking a fight Mitch?" She was all up in his grill.

"I guess I am!" He growled back.

"Oh, it's going down now!" Said a guy with headphones on. He unplugged them from his phone and music started playing. Princess and Mitch backed up from each other. Princess went first. She started dancing. Dancing? Then Mitch did some moves and people cheered. It went back and forth. Bubbles ducked under someone's legs and crawled out of the crowd. She stood up and dusted herself off just to connect eyes with Boomer. His brothers were all beside him. He gave her a little smirk and then a smile. Lots of mixed signals. What the fuck just happened?

Bubbles looked back at the crowd and then back to Boomer who had his eyebrows raised. She awkwardly walked up to him, then took a few steps back so she wouldn't have to crane her neck to talk to him.

"Uh, what's happening over there?" She pointed to the crowd.

"A fight." Boomer stated like that was normal.

"That's not a fight, I've seen a real fight, they're dancing." Bubbles put her hands on her hips. Boomer chuckled and pet her head.

"I love new kids. What's your name?" He crouched down to her level. Bubbles moved her head back from him with a blush, this was the first time their eyes had really connected.

"B-Bubbles."

"I'm Boomer, if you have anymore questions you can always ask me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

It had been 2 weeks since Bubbles had entered into CHS. Still, she wasn't used to the frequent dance battles accompanied by the principal rushing in trying to stop them with horrific rapping, and running away in a fury after failing miserably.

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Blossom nervously played with her hands while looking down at her beautifully manicured nails.

"Nonsense, it's too late for you to back out!" Bubbles argued, she was nervous too! The music could be heard blasting from just outside the walls of the backstage. The cat walk was glowing as girls pranced down them in their newly designed clothes. Some were tall, some were thin, some were fat, some were short, their fashion shows were a representation of equality among every type of body.

Bubbles was a designer. Designing clothes had gotten her through everything, even this crazy school. Blossom shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet, eyes darting from one place to another.

"You look amazing, stop worrying." Bubbles turned to look at her other model, Bell. Unlike Blossom, Bell was calm and composed. Bell seemed to ave a natural talent for this sort of thing, Bubbles noted to herself quickly. Suddenly, Jerry, a kid with a headset peeked around the corner.

"Bell, you're up!"

* * *

Bell stepped onto the runway. It was a glowing stage. Every time she took a step it would light up purple around her foot like a firework and then fade out into blue. This was no time to be nervous. Bubbles had practically begged for their help. It was a semi-casual theme. Something simple for the fashion students to start off their designing time in the school. Bell took a deep breath and stepped her long pale legs onto the stage. She opened her white eyes with confidence.

 _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_

Gone were Bell's glasses. She began to walk to the beat of the song that was blasting over the speakers.

 _Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?_

Bell's white hair was up in a bun. Little pieces in front of her ears hung down, but that was it. Her eyebrows had been filled in, though it was difficult to fill in white eyebrows. Here long eyelashes had been panted with dark mascara and her eye lids his the slightest blue tint to them. She had little black pearl stud earrings, designed by Bubbles herself.

 _Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?_

Bell had on simple blue-purple flats, with the tiniest designs sewn across the toes. She had watch Bubbles sit with them for hours with a needle and thread. She wore a tight black skirt that reached around her quarter thighs and climbed up her little waist. Tucked into it was a baggy shirt with long Victorian sleeves. It startled lilac, then it faded ever so slightly into a pink hue and finally into the same deep purple-blue color as her shoes.

 _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_

Hanging around her neck was a simple silver chain. There was a small circular locket on it that seemed to sparkling in the lighting. Bell came to the end of the catwalk.

 _It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_

Bell gave a confident smirk to the crowd of people. Students and teachers and parents alike. Who she didn't see in the crowd was Blaine, looking up at her as though she were some sort of goddess.

 _It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_

Bell flipped around elegantly and walked back. It would be over in a few seconds. The next model had already began to walk down.

 _It ain't me (The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_

Bell exited the catwalk, turning away from the roaring crowd. As soon as she stepped off she was met with the excited embrace of Bubbles. Bubbles was a foot shorter than her, so her head only met her so high. Bell laughed and put Bubbles' head. Her blond locks had been tucked into two low fishtail braids. Her hoop earrings glimmered the reflection of the lights.

* * *

Blossom was a nervous wreck. She paced around back and forth, how would she pull this off? This was different from public speaking, which after years of practice she had gotten good at. This was totally different. What had possessed her to do this? Blossom placed a hand on her heart and took in deep breaths.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her glasses were gone as well. Her long wavy hair was brushed and left down. The orange locks fell down to her but and her bangs flowed across her forehead. Blossom felt nauseous. She placed her palms on the table before her. She had a little while before she had to go on, she could do this! Her stomach disagreed. Her hands were shaking. Suddenly the door swung open and Blossom looked up in shock. The person froze for a second before sighing in relief.

"Bloss." Blossom blinked a few times while he closed the door. Brick. Brick? What was Brick doing here? Why he talking to her, well, normally that is? He turned back around to look at her, vibrant red eyes connecting briefly with her own pink ones.

"You are Bloss, right?" He knitted his eyebrows and Blossom felt her eye twitch.

"You're joking." Her hands were on her hips. Brick smiled before letting out a throaty laugh.

"You're all dolled up, the Bloss I know wouldn't normally dress like this." She felt her lips quirk up ever so slightly. Her history with Brick was a complicated one. They were childhood friends. When Blossom was four they had met at a park when Brick was "running away."

They had become close friends and suddenly it changed. After Blossom beat him in exams in middle school he declared her his rival and their friendship games were over. The only words spoken were ones about winning and losing. Not that she particularly minded.

"Well, you don't really know me that well anymore." She huffed.

"Really?" He put his hands in his pockets. His hair was lazily pulled back in a ponytail like always. He walked towards her with a ghost of a smile on his lips. When he was close enough for his shadow to engulf her, he stopped. "So you aren't freaking out right now?" He rose an eyebrow and watched her carefully. Blossom felt her face heat up. And even though he was nothing but rude to her, Brick was still able to read her like an open book. Or maybe she just hadn't changed at all since they were friends. "Okay." He shrugged and started to walk away.

"W-WAIT!" Blossom flailed her arms around, red-faced, and grabbed onto the red sleeve of his button up. Back before Blossom started practicing public speaking, she would always get extremely nervous, and Brick was always there to calm her down. It a split second she found herself in his embrace. If she thought her heart was racing before, then she had no idea what the term truly meant.

"Brick?"

"You're gonna do great Bloss." He murmured. She was so safe here.

* * *

Bubbles stumbled around backstage looking for Blossom. She shouldn't have forced her into this. It was her fault Blossom was so nervous. Bubbles looked down in shame. She pulled at the ends of her skirt. It was a dark green jean miniskirt that she had attached light blue wavy pieces of fabric to the end to make it reach her quarter thighs.

"Blossom!" She called. There were 5 minutes until she was on, only if she wanted to. Bell was looking for her on the other side of the back stage. Where could she be? Bubbles nervously tugged at the blue-green arm band that she had pulled up her left arm. Tucked into her high-waisted skirt was a cream halter top with blue flow designs on it. Bubbles flipped around, looking for any place Blossom could be. A door clicked open and Blossom walked out.

"Bl-" Bubbles began.

"Let's do this." Blossom said it so confidently. Bubbles nodded slightly and Blossom made her way to the catwalk, Bubbles following her in awe.

* * *

 _Let's go out and be wild, do it while we can (do, do)_

Blossom let her pink ankle boots tap the glowing floor of the runway, watching it light up light pink and blue around her feet, like a cotton candy firework. The oes of her boots turned into a really deep orange-pink.

 _Runnin' free in the world, we got all weekend (do, do)_

Blossom's red lips upturned into the gentlest smile. The golden earrings hanging from her ears rubbed ever so slightly against the sides of her face.

 _Tear it up, tear it down_ _Gettin' lost in the sound of our hearts beatin'_

Blossom wore a golden necklace, hanging from it was a beautiful shard of hot pink glass. Bubbles had smoothed out the edged in order to prevent any injury.

 _Take me here, take me now  
Gettin' lost in a crowd with you_

Her hair flew out behind her. She quietly hummed to the song, so quietly that no body could tell.

 _Up, all night_  
 _I waited for you all my life_

On her left pointer finger was a gold ring, plain and simple, but it made her look elegant. The golds all matched the the golden straps of her dress.

 _Hold my hand and keep me close  
I'll never let you go  
No, not tonight_

The top of the sleeveless dress was a sort of magenta. At her waist it was stopped by deep pink, border-lining on red, ribbon that was tied around her waist.

 _Keep me by your side  
Keep me by your side_

Stretching out from it was the poofy pink-red end of the dress, leaving it at her mid-thighs.

Keep _me by your side_

As the beat dropped Blossom winked at the crowd before flipping around, briefly catching the eyes of Brick in the back of the room with a smirk on his face.

 _By your side, by your side, by your side  
Side, by your side, by your side, by_

Blossom quickly made her way back as the other model started walking down the runway.

 _Keep me by your side_

Blossom got back stage and released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She sat down and took in a deep breath before she was engulfed in hugs from Bubbles and Bell.

* * *

Bunny cheered loudly as Blossom exited the runway. She jumped up and down in excitement. Buttercup had gone to get them drinks. Bunny smiled at the runway brightly. it was so pretty! Her hair was up in a high pony tail, making her head tilt back every now and then from the weight. She came here knowing she'd have trouble seeing anything. On her feet were black heeled combat boots. They were the tallest heels she had, and they had helped her a bit.

She hadn't told any of her friends that she'd be here to support Bubbles. Things had gotten complicated. "Popular people don't need to associate with nerds or rockers" Is what they'd always say to her. Bunny didn't get it. She never had gotten it. Then the Student Council President came out modeling an outfit. He was one of the most attractive guys at CHS. A lot of the girls and some guys squealed and pushed closer.

Suddenly Bunny found herself being thrown back by crowd.

"H-hey!" She tried to call out. Then she was filtered to the back of the crowd. "O-ouch!" She called before tripping in her heels and falling backwards. As she was falling, Bunny crossed her arms and cursed every asshole that had pushed her back here. She was too used to things like this.

So you can imagine her surprise when she didn't hit the ground. She landed in a chair or something like that. She figured she was pretty damn lucky until an arm hooked around her stomach.

"H-HEY!" She pulled at the warm arm, but stopped as she heard the familiar groan behind her.

"What the hell?" He groaned and Bunny slowly turned her head to the side.

"B-Blitz?" Her purple eyes met his deeper ones. He blinked the sleep that clouded his eyes.

"Bunny?"

He knew her name?! No way! She never even had a real conversation with him! Bunny turned her eyes away from him fighting the mad blush trying to creep its way across her cheeks. Bunny had been crushing on Blitz since freshman year, though she'd never tell a single soul.

"I didn't take you for the shy type." He chuckled ever so slightly.

"I-I'm not!" Bunny flipped around and their noses were touching. His eyes widened and Bunny's face turned completely red. Now she took in her position. She was sitting in Blitz's lap with their noses touching. Her eyes widened even more and her face somehow got redder before she pushed away from him, landing on the floor.

"Whoa, you ok?" Bunny nodded, but kept her face hidden. Her breathing had gone slightly erratic and her nerves were practically bouncing off the walls. "You sure?" Bunny spared a glance at him to find him leaning forward, his full attention on her. Bunny ducked her head back down as the blush made an attempt for an encore.

"What's going on?" Buttercup appeared and Bunny looked up at her. She let out a breath before smiling.

"The crowd pushed me back." She laughed, getting up. She grabbed one of the drinks in Buttercup's hands while Buttercup threw Blitz "the look."

"Blitz!" Butch jogged over to them.

"Yo." Blitz nodded to his brother.

"C'mon, they opened the after party and I wanna get to the buffet before everybody else!" Butch stopped for a minute and looked over at the two cousins. "Greenbean" His tone was neutral as his dark green eyes connected to Buttercup's lime.

"Trashheap" She nodded in acknowledgment. He turned back to Blitz, who was getting up, and grabbed his arm, dragging him off to the after party room.

"What was that about?" Bunny asked Buttercup, who tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Buttercup crossed her arms over her multi-green colored tank top. Around her was was a little belt with a skull hanging on the left side.

"We're chill now." Bunny noted the slight blush that made it's way onto Buttercup's face.

"Since when have the two of you ever been cool?" Bunny put her hands on her hips. Since the moment Buttercup and Butch met it had been nonstop arguments and challenges. Buttercup tucked her hands into the pockets of her long black pants that faded to lime green at the very end and crossed her lime green converse-covered feet.

"Since a few days ago..." Bunny squinted at her and was about to interrogate her more when the Fashion Teacher walked up on the stage to bring out the designers.

* * *

Bubbles tugged at her cream mid-thigh socks. Then she moved down to her blue-green ankle boots.

"I don't think that those are going to fall off." Blossom laughed and Bubbles snapped up with a blush on her face. She opened her mouth to retort.

"AND BUBBLES LOAVF" Bubbles straightened up quickly and tensely walked onto the stage, where people cheered and clapped as she bowed.

* * *

Buttercup checked out the buffet table every few minutes figuring out what to choose from to eat. Personally, she'd like one of everything. She finally walked over and grabbed a plate. She held her hand up like one of those crane machine games. She smelled around the table eagerly. She picked up an assortment of foods. From pie to watermelon to steak to steaming buns. She gobbled the food up like it was the first time she'd ever eaten.

"Anymore and you'll really turn into a pig." Buttercup glared up at Butch. She motioned for him to come closer. He rose an eyebrow and leaned down to her face, where she promptly let out a huge burp right in his face. He stumbled back before laughing and she stuck out her tongue at him before looking away with the slightest blush on her features.

"Hey." Buttercup's head snapped up as Butch scratched at her knee cap. He had knelled down and was looking up at her innocently. "We need to talk." Buttercup's eyes widened and she felt herself blush more.

"We don't." She glared at him before pushing her plate of food towards him and quickly walking past him. Butch sighed and looked after her.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Bubbles held her mother's hand.

"Its 11 at night, you stay up and have fun with your friends and I'll call you tomorrow night." Bubbles and her mother called each other every night to make sure that the other was alright. Bubbles sighed and nodded sadly. "Cheer up sweetheart, this is for the best." Her mother cradled her daughter's face in her palm as though it was the last time she'd ever see it. Every time they said goodbye, they treated it as though it were the last. That was the life they lived, and would continue to live. Would it always be like this?

"I love you" Bubbles hugged her mother.

"I love you too." Her mother kissed her forehead before opening her car and with a wave, drove off. Bubbles stood there for a few minutes before turning back to go into the school. The entrance way was empty. Bubbles stood against the door. Every time they parted a piece of her died. Bubbles was lost so deeply in thought that she didn't realize her body had started moving on its own. She hadn't heard the music until she was at the door to the library.

It was a guitar. A soft melody. The the very beginning of a passionate salsa dance. Bubbles slowly pushed open the door to find Boomer. He was sitting on one of the various tables. In his hands was a classic guitar. His fingers moved so quickly across the strings and his eyes were closed. Bubbles was so enchanted by his playing she forgot to hold onto the door and it slid back to its place with a loud thud.

Bubbles put her hands up in surrender as Boomer's eyes snapped open. They just stared at each other, Bubbles' face started to flush so she finally looked away from his dark blue eyes.

"Sorry..." She murmured before turning to the door.

"Uh No! No! I'm sorry! You surprised me!" Boomer got up and jogged over to her. "It's fine, really! Wanna stay?" Boomer took a gentle hold on her arm and turned her around so they were facing each other.

"So, you play the guitar?" She let him guide her back over to his table and sat down beside him. She and Boomer had one of those weird friendships. The ones where you don't hang out and rarely talk, but make funny faces at each other in class or across the lunch room.

"Yeah, it's kinda a hobby for me."

"It's beautiful." Bubbles watched with enchantment sparkling in her eyes as his fingers made different strings vibrate at different times and to different sounds.

* * *

"Her mother was so nice." Bell smiled softly before taking a sip of the grape juice in her cup.

"Yeah, but don't you think something was a little, i don't know, off..." Buttercup trailed off beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's probably just my imagination." Buttercup pushed off the wall. "Welp, I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow." She saluted Bell, who giggled and gave her a half-hearted one back before watching her exit the after party. Bell never thought she'd intermingle between groups, but here she was, and suddenly all this clique nonsense seemed pitiful and pointless.

Bell sighed into her cup, she should probably go back to the dorm soon. She was shook out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She looked down into the eyes of a crinkly old lady. The lady smiled brightly at her and she gave her a sweet smile in response.

"You've got talent kid, if you ever wanna take it professional, you know who to call." She handed her a card before prancing out the door, followed by an entourage. Bell's eyebrows knitted and she put down her drink to look at the card.

 _Arrow's Modeling Agency_

"Ohhhhhh?" Bell jumped forward and flipped around to look Blaine, who had leaned over her. Her face burned red.

"B-B-Blaine!" She growled and he laughed. Ever since he sat behind her in chemistry last year Blaine had loved playing tricks on her.

"Hey!" He waved at her and Bell glared at him.

"What do you want?" Bell put her hands on her hips.

"Just wanted to tell you something." Blaine pouted down a her and Bell rolled her eyes.

"What." Blaine smiled brightly before slowly stalking towards. Bell felt her face heat up at his closeness , but she held her ground nonetheless. He leaned down Bell pressed her lips into a firm line as her face got redder.

"You look really beautiful." He whispered in her ear and Bell's face exploded in red. She didn't have to see him to know he was smirking and somehow smiling at the same time. Just as he had entered he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 _I had a dream  
We were sipping whiskey neat  
Highest floor, The Bowery  
Nowhere's high enough_

Bunny laughed as she backflipped off the catwalk. She watched the rainbow colored fireworks dissappear where her feet had once been. She hoisted herself back up and did a front hand spring across the stage.

 _Somewhere along the lines  
We stopped seeing eye to eye  
You were staying out all night  
And I had enough_

Bunny did a few cartwheels before laying down and rolling around.

 _No, I don't wanna know_  
 _Where you been or where you're goin'_  
 _But I know I won't be home_  
 _And you'll be on your own_

"You know people just walked on that, right?" Bunny froze and turned around to look at Blitz. Her cheeks immediately dusted rouge as he walked up to the side of the stage. He had a curious look on his face. "Aren't you dizzy?" She was now that he was there.

"Nope." Bunny quickly hopped off the stage. "What'cha doin here?" She turned around and looked down at her feet to avoid her face heating up too much.

"Looking for you." He said simply and Bunny looked up to find him closer to her.

"W-why? You don't have to worry about me." Bunny scratched the back of her neck. Blitz grabbed the remote out of the chair in front of the catwalk and turned the music off.

"I just have a feeling you and I are going become close, lets go back to the party before we get caught." He held out his hand and Bunny blushed before taking it and walking back to the party.

* * *

"You are such a beauty!" Mrs. Heafer cheered.

"I always told you she was quite the looker, right Brick?" Mr. Heafer said proudly. After breaking away from the paparazzi, the Heafers had come to see her.

"Yep" Blossom blushed as her and Brick's eyes met.

"Thank you" She smiled graciously. Then Mrs. Heafer's watch beeped.

"Uhp, honey it's time to go, Blossom darling, it was wonderful to see you again." Blossom nodded to Mrs. Heafer who was Dragging her husband out the door. Then she paused and ran over to Brick, pulling him down to her and pecking her baby on the cheek before running out the door. Brick grumbled something and Blossom giggled.

"You're smiling a lot today." Brick stood himself up and walked before her.

"Yeah, thank you." Brick rose an eyebrow, "For calming me down before the walk, I was really freaking out."

"Yea, well, I couldn't just let you embarrass yourself by having a mental breakdown on the stage." Blossom chose to ignore that comment.

"So, anything interesting happen lately?" Blossom cringed at her horrifying socializing skills. Then she nearly pouted as Brick burst out into laughter.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to your dorm." Brick bowed and flailed his arms around, "my fair maiden" came out his horrible british accent. Blossom laughed, taking his arm and using her own accent.

"Why thank you good sir."

* * *

Bunny and Blitz stayed in the after party and just talked. Bunny would step to the beat of the music sometimes, but that was about the only other thing that they did. Bunny had thought that Blitz was the type that liked to be alone, but he was plenty social to her.

"Bunny?" Bunny whipped around to face Princess along with 3 or 4 other girls from her supposed "clique"

"Princess!" She waved and the girls walked over to her cautiously.

"What are you wearing?" Bunny looked down at her outfit. A black bralett peaked out from under the baggy purple top she had barrowed from Buttercup. It had some tears, a safety pin, ended at the bottom of her rib cage and no sleeves. She also wore high waisted black pants with tears in the knees.

"Clothes." She shrugged.

"You look like a punk." Another said. Bunny rose an eyebrow and leaned ever so slightly on Blitz's shoulder. His eyes flickered over to her before going back to the group of girls.

"What's wrong with that?" A purple haired girl stomped over.

"It's ugly." The girl sneered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds like you're asking for a fight!"

"Maybe I am!"

"O shitttt, It's going down!" A guy with headphones pulled them out of his phone and the music started playing.

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer froze at the sight before them. Crowds of students were huddled around a cheerleader and some purple haired girl. Boomer pulled Bubbles into his chest as the principal came running past them, coffee splashing all over the place.

Maybe Bubbles wasn't as used to this as she thought she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! So this is kinda a fast paced story. There's lots of time skips.**

3 weeks after the fashion show...

Buttercup stood bug-eyed. Her body was frozen at the sight before her. She was at the door to Butch's room, he had skipped all his class and since she was the only person who wasn't "afraid" of him, she was sent to his room to check on him. She picked the lock on his door with ease. She nudged it open to find his room empty. Her eyebrows furrowed, then she heard a plastic cup in the bathroom hit the floor.

Now, to understand why she walked towards the sound, you have to understand something about dear Buttercup. Despite her rough disposition and look, Buttercup was an innocent girl. Always thought innocent ways first, she had to look deep inside herself for the dirty or bad things about the situation she might be in. Now you can understand part of the utter shock and humiliation she felt when she stumbled in on Butch and Blaze.

Blaze was Butch's ex-girlfriend, or at least that's what she thought. They dated in freshman year, Blaze was a senior, Butch a freshie. Blaze was a punk, but she didn't give a damn about the cliques. If she wanted something, or somebody, she would break down any walls to get them. So she broke into the "Popular" group and took Butch.

Now Blaze, Blaze was a beauty. Cocoa skin. Plump lips. An elegant nose. Big slanted black eyes. Long eyelashes. She had died her hair bright red. It was spiky, yet somehow silky to the touch, the strands cascaded unevenly down her back, the longest piece ending at her hips. Now, Buttercup knew how beautiful Blaze was, but she had ruined it.

Blaze pierced her nose, 3 piercings above her right eyebrow, every place possible on her ears, her tongue, and she had snake bites. She had an illegal tattoo on her left shoulder, it looked like a bunch of black swirls. Her face was constantly covered in layers of dark make up too.

Blaze had a thin body. Her frame in general was small. Blaze was sitting on the bathroom sink. One of her arms was holding her up, the other was wrapped around Butch's neck. Pushed flush against her body was Butch's much larger one. Their lips were connected in a deep kiss.

Buttercup opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was a little squeak. It was so out of character she surprised herself. However, this squeak was nothing in comparison to her heart, that had now crashed onto that bathroom floor and burst into a million pieces. The squeak was heard by the other two, who turned to look at her.

Butch's eyes widened in complete horror. Buttercup didn't know what came over her, but at the moment of heartbreak, many people don't. Then her emotions completely caught up with her and she felt... disgusted. With Butch, and herself.

"I HATE YOU!" Buttercup yelled at him before running out of dorm and not stopping 'till she crashed in her own bed. She faced the wall and cried as quietly as humanly possible.

* * *

Now once again, you need to be filled in on why she had such a reaction. Sure, you can probably figure out that Buttercup had feelings for Butch, but there's a story for this love of her's.

As Freshman, Buttercup and Butch hated each other. He was rude and she was sassy. He tried to intimidate her, but she stood her ground. They screamed at each other. Pulled merciless pranks on one another. Threatened each other. Through all, not once, even for a second, did either of them ever "fight." It was one of those weird relationships. They didn't hang out. He was always around Blaze, and Blaze was Buttercup's friend. If Blaze wasn't around Butch came to find her and it always wound up in an argument.

Then she got a boyfriend. It was the end of third quarter when she started dating Ray. From the moment she started dating him, Butch had been unusually hostile towards him. Ray broke up with her at the end of year out of fear of Butch. Buttercup had punched Butch in the face when he said that he had made Ray break up with her. Her ring had cut the side of his jaw, he still had the little scar. Back then her hair went down to her shoulders. She cut it before sophomore year.

When they came back sophomore year it was all different. Butch and Blaze broke up over the summer. The fragile relationship they had established found itself cracked. They still bickered, but it wasn't the same. Butch's fire was sort of gone. She didn't know how to explain it. They had been weirdly like that for have the year when Buttercup decided to just give it up. It was in this moment of avoiding him she realized she actually had feelings for the asshole.

When he was gone, even if his fire was gone, she was lonely. Still, she kept up the avoiding until about third quarter. Butch got in a fight with his brothers. Not like a "fight," but a fight. They were separated. Nobody could find any of them, so, going against her better judgement, Buttercup went to find Butch. While everybody was running around the school and such, Buttercup went outside. She found him sitting in the middle of the football field.

Buttercup sat down beside him. They just stared in front of them for a few minutes in complete silence. Buttercup's heart was beating really fast, just being near him. That pissed her off, even if she was avoiding him, she had to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine." He finally grumbled out

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care, don't you hate me?" Buttercup blushed ever so slightly and didn't answer.

"You've been avoiding like your life depends on it. You don't need to keep quiet about it, the whole school knows. It's fine, they all hate me too. I'm just an idiot who can't do anything right and always gets trouble. Of course you hate me. I mean-" Every time the word hate left his mouth Buttercup grew more and more angry. Her feelings? Before she knew what she was doing, it happened.

"I LIKE YOU!" She had turned and yelled at him. Her glare connected to his surprised eyes. She was blushing. Then, everything caught up. Buttercup's face turned a brilliant shade of red before she shot up. Fuck. The entire reason she avoided him was to rid herself of such feelings, not tell him.

"Butter-" He started, but she shot off. Dashing to her room and locked herself in. After that she avoided him even more than before, and Butch constantly tried to catch her. Somehow she made it through sophomore year without speaking to him. She spent her summer getting over him, problem was, she didn't. In fact, all she discovered was that

She was in love with him.

* * *

It's been a week since she walked in on that... that thing.

She avoided Butch like she used to. She ignored the calls she got from Blaze 3 times a day since she had walked in on them. This was enough, the more she dwelled on it, the sooner she could get over his sorry ass. So Buttercup made an effort to avoid him and all his brothers and anybody who knew Blaze, which just left her with the four girls. It was 11 at night, and she had just finished telling the girls everything that happened, I mean everything.

"Asshole!" Bunny cuddled into her side on the bed and pouted.

"I second that." Blossom crossed her legs and her arms.

"I kinda want revenge." Bell sat atop a desk in the room. She leaned her head back against the wall and sighed in aggravation.

"What if there's a reason that they were like that?" Bubbles asked from her own bed.

"I'd like to see him come up with one." Buttercup growled. Bubbles was about to open her mouth once more when her phone rang. The others nodded to her as she left the room and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Boomer."

"Oh, hey." Bubbles smiled at hearing her friend.

"Hey, meet me in the library."

"Hey wai-" He ended the call. Bubbles grumbled something as she fixed the messy bun on the top of her head. She opened the door to their dorm and called to the girls. "I gotta go out for a minute!" There was a chorus of "okays" that followed as she tugged on some blue flats and walked out of the dorm. He couldn't just call her like this. Honestly.

Bubbles tugged at the big crop top she wore. It had blue and green horizontal stripes and the sleeves reached her elbows. Other than this she just wore some black leggings. Bubbles padded her way down the vacant halls until she reached the library.

"What is it?" She asked as she opened the door. But there was nobody there. She walked into the room, tense. One thought ran through her mind. What if her dad was here. You see, when you're alone in the dark, it tends to pull your mind into it's darker thoughts. What if he had Boomer? What if this was a trap? Bubbles felt her hands shake. This was nonsense.

"Boomer?" She asked it weakly. Adrenaline was already pumping through her veins and she was seriously ready to scream. Then she felt something grab her wrist and let out a little yelp, turning around to look at Boomer. He looked generally surprised. There were tears in her eyes and everything.

"Bubbles?" He asked her. Bubbles, who had been frozen, collapsed to her knees, dragging Boomer to lean down.

"W-what in the world!" She sat there rubbing at her eyes. Boomer crouched down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be that scared." He pet her head and she shook him off.

"It's not your fault." Bubbles rubbed more tears away. Man, she was really freaked out. Boomer laughed ad Bubbles snapped up to look at him.

"I'm sorry, just, you're afraid of the dark."

"N-no!" Bubbles found herself crying. Boomer looked at her a little startled before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Bunny sighed as she declined yet another call from her parents. She had accidentally let it slip that she was friends with one of the Heafer brothers. Now they wanted to know what sorta publicity stunt they could pull to get fame and money. Bunny's parents only took interest for personal gain. Buttercup's parents had raised her. Her older sister had married the famous actor: Jason Kraken. Her older brother had been sleeping with the daughter of some billionaire. hey both did what their parents wanted, but not Bunny. Bunny didn't want to live be those morals. She learned that from her aunt and uncle.

Bunny sat herself on a windowsill. She wore a big tee-shirt and some black sleep shorts. Her hair was down and messy. They had woken her up after she went back to her own room. She came out here so she wouldn't wake her roommate. She got another text from her mother.

 _You can sleep with him and then sue that Heafer in court. People would talk about it for years._

Bunny groaned and slid the phone down and across the floor. She brought her legs up to her head. All of this just gave her a headache.

"Sleep with me, huh?" Bunny's head snapped up to look at Blitz, tee shirt and sweat pants. He held her phone up to his face. "And sue my ass?" Bunny's face turned red once more. Of course, the guy she liked would get mixed up in this shit. Blitz and her had become close, physically and relationship wise. Sure they'd only been official friends for four weeks, but they just worked together like that.

"Bun?" Bunny blushed, realizing shed just been staring at him this whole time.

"S-sorry, it's nothing!" She launched off the window in an attempt to snatch her phone back. Which Blitz happily pulled out of her reach.

"It's obviously something." He said in a bored tone as he watched her jump to try and reach her cell.

"Blitz!" Bunny growled, forgetting about all the things swirling her head. She was just tired and aggravated.

"Bunny." He replied in a less strained voice than her own. Bunny growled before completely letting go of common sense and pouncing on him, sending the both of them toppling to the floor. Blitz groaned from under Bunny as she snatched her phone out of his hand. She sat up and looked down at him, he wore that stupid grin on his face now. Bunny's eye visibly twitched. She started to get up, but was yanked back down immediately as Blitz sat up and used his hands on her waist as leverage.

Bunny glared once more as they sat eye to eye. She was holding her phone up in the air, by her face. Her arms were rested on his shoulders. Like I said, they were close physically. This wasn't that strange for them. Constantly leaning on one another, cuddling, hugging. That's just the way they were.

"So, what's going on?" He asked her, gaze not wavering from her own.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asked Boomer. She sat atop one of the library tables, he leaned against another, facing her. He nodded.

"I mean, it's good money and I think you guys would be good at it. We'll have to show you the ropes and figure out a work schedule, but I think it'll be good." Bubbles smiled.

"I'll have to ask the girls if they're up for it. I don't think Buttercup will want to." Bubbles pulled up their group chat on her phone and texted them about the job. Boomer had just offered them all jobs at the new coffee shop. It was an addition to the school, courtesy of Mr. Heafer. Bubbles had worked at a grocery store once, but you know, she had to move so it didn't last long. She actually liked working. Being able to work with her friends sounded like it'd be a lot of fun.

* * *

Blossom awoke at 7 and looked at the blurry ceiling above her. She patted around the bed side table for her glasses. When she finally found them and put them on, the world became clear once more. She saw Bell on the floor blindly patting around for her own glasses, which she probably knocked off her bed side table. Blossom picked up her glasses and handed them to her.

"Thanks." Bell said as she placed them on her face. Blossom turned back to her bed to grab her phone, which lit up with text messages.

"A job?" Blossom asked, turning back to Bell, who held her own phone.

"That's what it looks like." She shrugged and texted a "sure" back to Bubbles. Blossom, on the other hand, put the phone back on her bed and moved to get changed. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to bother with this job thing. Sure, she'd had jobs before, but it was a little different now. She'd be working for people that she was close to. How would she keep up a professional relationship with them? She wouldn't.

Blossom pulled her hair up into a ponytail. It wouldn't be good if her record was ruined because she goofed off in a way too comfortable environment. Blossom threw on a white tee-shirt and a big gray open sweater that collected at her wrists. She pulled on some pink jeans and let the tee-shirt partly tuck into the pants.

"You aren't going to work?" Bell asked as she came back out of the bathroom. Her hair was in low pig tails. Bell had on a light pink sweater and black jeans. Blossom simply shrugged and grabbed her bag, walking out the door. Bell rolled her eyes and did the same.

* * *

Bell internally groaned at the cluster of cheering students in front of her. There was a fight. The music was playing. The students would scream random sounds with the beat and four people in the middle were dancing. And here she was, no other way to get to class. Bell chewed on her lip, not even attempting to push through the crowd.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bell snapped her head to her right to look at Blaine. She gave him an emotionless look before turning back to the problem at hand. How on earth would she get out to class? She ignored Blaine's gaze that prodded the side of her face. Nothing. She was drawing a blank. Finally, she looked back to Blaine's expectant eyes.

"Alright." She sighed and he took hold of her hand, dragging her the opposite direction. They swung down the science hall and over to a window, which Blaine opened. He motioned to it.

"Ladies first." Bell rose an eyebrow at him and didn't move.

"You expect me to go out a window on _your_ good word?" Blaine gave her an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes before crawling out the window. He stood on the other side and extended his hand to her.

"Princess?" Bell chewed her lip and crawled through the window, where he grabbed her hands again and guided her through another window. Then they were in front of her class. Bell looked over at him smiling.

"Thanks." She didn't really know what to say. This guy had been picking on her since they met, she didn't expect him to actually help her. Bell immediately felt a strange sense of guilt wash over her and she looked away from him.

"No problem!" He chuckled before kissing her on the cheek and running off. Bell reached a hand up to her cheek absolutely stunned. Her cheeks went red. She shook her head back and forth before stumbling into her class just before the late bell rang.

* * *

"I'll do it if you do it." Blossom suggested to Buttercup. They sat on the roof, a place Butch didn't know how to get to. Buttercup groaned.

"You know I can't avoid him if I work for his family company."

"You can't avoid him anyway, he's putting in a lot of effort. Sooner or later he'll catch you." Blossom stated this matter-of-factly.

"Let's hope it's later." Blossom gave Buttercup a look.

"You know they're paying a lot of money for this type of job. If you saved it up I bet you could but that motorcycle you've been talking about." Blossom said this innocently, but at the last part, Buttercup sat up.

"I'll do it."

Blossom laughed at her antics and the bell rang for the end of lunch. They snuck off the roof and down into the halls, where they said goodbye and parted ways. Blossom was on her way to history, when she decided to make a detour. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to Mr. Smith. But then again, when was anyone ever in the mood to listen to that man?

She glided down the had never skipped class before, Buttercup was rubbing off on her. She stealthily weaved her way through the crowd of rushing kids and out the school door. What did she do now? The late bell rang. Too late to turn back. Where do kids go when they skip? Then she spotted a tall guy walking towards her, assuming it was a teacher, she jumped into the bushes beside the school and cursed whatever possessed her to do this in the first place.

"Tsk. Tsk. Bloss, skipping class?" She stopped fiddling at the all to familiar voice towering over her. She looked up at Brick, who stood on the staircase she was hiding beside.

"Uh-umm, I-I..." She stuttered like a complete and total idiot. She blushed and pulled a face at her own pathetic attempt at an explanation.

"You suck at this." He sighed, crouching down and extending his hand to her. Blossom growled and took it with a big frown on her face.

"Excuse me for following the rules." She huffed as he pulled her back up the staircase.

"You're like a bad kid virgin." Brick laughed, making Blossom blush even more than she was before. If there was one thing Brick had always excelled at, it was getting under her skin and pushing all of her buttons. Blossom noted how close she and Brick's bodies were.

"Skipping!" Called a teacher and Blossom caught sight of a little tiny lady with blond hair.

"Oh" Brick noted and looked down at Blossom, who was currently having a mental meltdown. He looked at her blankly, then back to the crazy teacher, then back to her and sighed. He put his hands on her waist, but she didn't seem to notice. He leaned down to her slowly. When his breath blew over her face and their noses were touching, Blossom snapped back to reality.

"Brick!?" She whispered at him frantically.

"Just trust me here." He murmured. Blossom's face had become completely red.

"HEY!" The little lady squealed.

"Wh-" Blossom started, but Brick crashed his lips onto hers. She let out a little muffled squeal, her eyes wide. But after a few seconds she started clumsily matching the pace of his lips on hers. The teacher was completely shut up. They could feel her stare on them, so Brick prodded her bottom lip with his tongue, and Blossom had no idea what to do. She hesitantly opened her mouth in hopes of mimicking him, only to have his tongue in her mouth. She had absolutely no idea what was happening. Her hands had taken handfuls of Brick's shirt and their bodies were practically melded together. Then he pulled back and looked around.

"She's gone." He smiled. Blossom was a sputtering mess. Her face was completely red, her mouth hung open. She touched her hand to her lips in order to make sure that actually just happened. Her first kiss. "Bloss?" No response. Brick took and shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"Whaaat?" She asked weakly.

"You okay?"

"Bla-I-It's... What?" She was utterly confused.

"Miss Blakely is scared of couples, so she ignored people if they're making out or something like that."

"Wha..." Brick chuckled and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the school.

"C'mon, I know where you need to hide when you're skipping."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

"Henry!" Bubbles called out as she slide the cup of coffee across the counter. The brown haired boy came up to the counter and smiled at her as he took his cup and exited the coffee shop. "Have a nice day!" Bubbles waved as the door closed behind him.

"How much longer until we can head home." Buttercup called from the back.

"Like, an hour." Bubbles shrugged, "Not much!"

The boys' dad had been right. Putting a coffee shop on campus was a huge success. The pay was great and it seemed as though cliques didn't even exist there. None of the stupid drama from school. It was a petite escape from the crazy world of Convalesce High. Bubbles still wasn't used to coming upon a new dance battle thing everyday. It was scary as hell and freaking insane.

* * *

"Blitz, this isn't funny!" Bunny whined to her best friend and crush. She stood up from his bed and turned to face him with her hands on her hips. "This is math! Math is serious shit!" She flicked his nose.

Bunny had a huge math test the next day and had practically begged Blitz to tutor her. So here they were in his dorm room. Math books splayed around the bed, random papers, pencils hidden around the comforter. The problem was, Blitz and Bunny couldn't keep their acts together.

Blitz smiled that mischievous smile that Bunny had come to know. Before Bunny had the chance to pull her hand away, Blitz grabbed it and tugged her forward. Bunny squeaked as she stumbled into his waiting arms. He hooked them around her, his head landing on her stomach.

"B-Blitz!" Bunny's face heated up as she lightly pushed his shoulders or pulled at his arms. He wouldn't budge. Bunny's heart was beating so fast she was scared that Blitz could hear it. Once she finally gave up tugging at him, he pulled upwards, sitting on his knees and yanking her onto the bed. Then he flopped down on the bed, her head landed on the pillow and his never moved from her stomach. Her low pigtails tickled his face, ending around her waist.

"W-we have to do math!" Bunny started squirming around, trying to wedge her arms under his. "You promised!" Bunny started kicking her bare feet out, her black flats lay by the door. She felt him sigh, his breath tickling her stomach. He loosened his grip and moved up so they were face to face.

"Fine, make a deal with me." Bunny pulled the black sleeves of her baggy shirt over her palms. The shirt was tucked into a quarter thigh length skirt that started out hot pink and faded into lilac purple. Bunny felt her face get even hotter as his cool mint breath lightly blew over her cheeks.

"F-fine," Bunny opened the eyes she didn't realize she'd crushed closed and pressed her lips into a thin line. "What's your deal?" Bunny surprised herself by how composed her voice sounded, considering the internal breakdown that was thrashing around within her.

"I'll be totally professional and teach you math," He drew out the beginning and Bunny nodded, egging him on. "If you go out on a date with me."

"A d-d-date?!" Bunny's face erupted in complete blush. Was he serious? She'd been crushing on him for such a long time now. He wanted to date her? Bunny felt so much joy she completely forgot that she was even there.

"You don't want to?" Blitz's voice rang out in her mental party. Blitz was looking at her with so much innocence and these little sparks of hope. Bunny blushed even harder and smiled brightly.

"Yes!" Bunny's eyes widened before she looked away from his eyes "I-I mean, sure, whatever."

Blitz laughed and released her, laying back in his original position on the bed. "Alright then, we have a lot to learn." He held up her math book and looked back at her.

* * *

"Closing time!" Boomer cheered as he burst into the shop. Blaine came in behind his excited brother and closed the door.

"Duh, Sherlock. It was actually closing time 2 minutes ago." Buttercup, who was already out of her apron said from her seat on one of the tables. She had a bag of barbecue chips that she was munching on. Things had surprisingly settled down. Butch had stopped trying to track her down and Blaze only called once or twice a day.

Buttercup played with the choker around her neck as she balled up the empty chip bag in her hand. Buttercup wore jean short shorts that cut at her hip bones and a thin brown belt. She also wore a dark green and light green halter top that ended just a bit above her waist. She also had on some white converse.

"I'm only human." Boomer shrugged his shoulders and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Does it really matter?" Bubbles asked, pulling her hair out of its bun. Around her neck was a copper chain with a penny in the center.

"These guys are supposed to become business people, right?" Buttercup rose her eyebrows at Bubbles before looking back at the two brothers. "Punctuality." She motioned her hand forward at them as she said it.

"Yeah yeah," Bubbles giggled. She wore a baggy white top that ended below her boobs and had ripped sleeves. Under it she had on high waisted blue and green wavy striped shorts and black ankle boots. "Thanks for coming by guys." Bubbles smiled at them after she stood beside Buttercup.

"Uh, have you guys seen Bell around lately?" Blaine asked, looking around the shop.

"Oh, nope she's started doing another job, I don't think she'll have time to work here."

"What job?"

* * *

"Good job Bell! These came out great!" The photographer laughed as they scrolled through the pictures from the shoot today. Yep. Bell had actually decided to try the whole modelling thing. It seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity, so she took it.

And she was good at it.

She was really good at it.

Bell had never been more confident. She was stunning. The people adored her. The clothes were beautiful. She, right now, was her own manager. But it was fine because she knew how to read a contract and she knew how to correct it to suit her needs and wants. No nudity. They could pay her triple and she would not remove any clothes. She also go to decide whether or not she wanted to wear the outfit. No lingerie. Things like that.

And the people respected her decisions. When she said no, they didn't argue back. She felt safe here. She liked it a lot. Bell had never felt so... alive. So... so much like she belonged. She felt in her element, and she looked like it too.

"Bell!" She turned to look at one of the interns speed walking over to her. "Y-your..umm... your boyfriend is here." The little intern blushed madly and pointed at a guy, marching his way over to them. Boyfriend?

"Blaine?" Bell said before she could think otherwise. Bell's hair was fluffed away from her face and her bangs were were blown to her side. She wore no glasses, instead they were replaced by contacts. She was wearing make up that complimented her pale complexion wonderfully. Bell wore an orange short sleeve top with a knot on the bottom, which ended around the bottom of her rib cage. She also had on low waisted white jeans that faded to aqua at the bottom over some white combat boot wedges.

"Bell, love, I missed you." Before Bell could register that he'd just called her "love," he wrapped his lanky arms around her and put his head on hers in a tight embrace. The other workers made an "aww" sound before decided to give them some space and heading off to add the photos to the magazine.

"What the hell?" Bell murmured into his chest. She would've pushed away, but her face was so red she didn't want him to notice and make fun of her. He pulled away and she kept her head down, trying to maintain her blush.

"I should be the one saying that." Blaine crossed his arms. Bell continued to look at his feet as her blush went down. "I thought I would have to come in here and stop them from taking pictures of you half naked or something!" Bell looked up at Blaine's worried and flushed face. Bell just started laughing. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!" He whined. Bell just kept on giggling until she felt two hands on her hips. Her giggling stopped as she looked up into Blaine's unusually serious eyes.

"So, everybody here thinks I'm your boyfriend and I'm coming to your shoots, nobody is gonna take pictures of you naked." He announced, keeping a firm grip on her hips.

"Of course not you idiot! I'm still a virgin, if I haven't let the guy I'm in love with see my body then there isn't a chance that I'll let anybody else." Bell crossed her arms. Just what kinda girl did he think she was?

"I know, but if I don't see for myself I'll just spend the whole day worrying about you." Blaine got close to her body again, so they were only inches apart.

"Whatever." Bell rolled her eyes.

* * *

It had been a few days since Bell began modelling and she was never around anymore, other than to attend class. Blossom was inevitably lonely. She had gotten back to the dorm, slinging her white ankle high converse on the floor and slumping down on her bed. She grabbed her laptop and started watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians while eating a bunch of gummies.

Bell had given her contacts from the agency, which she now wore, leaving her glasses on her bedside table. Blossom had left her hair down. She wore some white jean shorts and a light pink tee-shirt.

"Ooh, I smell loneliness." Blossom snapped her head over to look at Brick, who slid his shoes off. Blossom glared at him. "I come bearing gifts!" He held up a pizza box. Blossom rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. Brick sat down beside her. "What's up troublemaker?" He poked her side.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Blossom grumbled.

"Well that's a lie," Brick reached over her and paused the show. "Bell's making you lonely?"

"Brick!" Blossom whined and tried to turned the show back on. Brick turned off her computer and flipped her around so they were facing each other.

"I don't like lies Bloss. If you're lonely you should just call me over so I don't have to guess about what you're doing."

"Fine, I will, turn it back on." Blossom crossed her arms over her chest. Brick rolled his eyes and leaned forward, head going onto her shoulder as he reached around her and turned the laptop back on. He leaned back to see her face turning pink and chuckled. "I'm gonna go to the restroom!" Blossom shot off the bed and into the bathroom. Brick made himself comfortable on her bed and opened the pizza box.

Blossom came out with her glasses on. "Ohhh there she is!" Brick shouted and Blossom rolled her eyes once more. He extended his arms out to her. "Cuddle with me?" Blossom felt herself start to blush. "I'm cold." Brick clenched and un-clenched his fingers.

"Unbelievable. You can just use the blankets." Blossom sighed, climbing next to him. Brick snuggled her close to him and nuzzled the side of her head with his nose.

"Naa, I like you better."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

"She's never around anymore. Even at lunch, she's spending all her time with Princess. She rarely says anything to me anymore and we live together." Blossom crossed her arms with a frown, her eyes concealed behind her thick glasses. Her hair was in a loose ponytail behind her.

"Yeah, Bunny hasn't come to visit us in a week, she used to show up everyday." Buttercup sighed, running a hand through her damp black hair.

"I just don't understand what happened. One minute we're all together and the next thing I know, it's just us three." Blossom groaned, leaning her back against the wall. Buttercup nodded along with her, her head propped up on her knee. Bubbles' phone went off beside her and Buttercup looked at the device.

"Soon to be two. Another message from Boomer. How long do you think it'll be before he steals Bubbles away from us?" Buttercup put the phone back down on the table. Blossom just shook her head lazily.

"Who's taking me?" Bubbles peered around the corner, a fluffy white towel twisted up around her blond hair. Buttercup and Blossom exchanged looks before looking straight at their short friend.

"Boomer." Buttercup answered, a deep frown overtaking her features.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles giggled, "Boomer isn't going to steal me away, why would he even do that?" She continued to giggle, but the other two didn't laugh along with her.

"You two are going to start dating and then he'll take up all your free time, just like Bunny. You'll just kick us to the curb too."

They were being serious?

Bubbles stopped laughing and took note of the tense situation she was in. Were they crazy?

"No, you're wrong," Bunny sat down on the bed with them, "Maybe I like Boomer, and yes, I would love to date him, but that doesn't mean that I won't be here for you. You guys are my best friends, and I would do anything for you. I'll make time for you, and I'd make time for him. I would never neglect you, you should know that." Bubbles looked at the two of them seriously.

"Promise?" Blossom asked.

"Promise!" Bubbles giggled.

* * *

"Whoa, you look so good in this one!" Princess said, pointing at one of her photos in the magazine. Bell laughed.

"Thanks girl."

"Do you get to keep the stuff you model?" A cheerleader asked

"Some of it, it's no big deal." Bell shrugged.

"Cool!" Bell giggled. Her entire lunch was spent answering questions and signing autographs. She loved the attention. The fame. It just felt right. Like this was the way that things should always be.

Down at the end of the table sat Bunny and Blitz, an official couple. Blitz told her a joke and she giggled. Bunny wanted nothing more than to spend every second with him, which was hard to have, but she planned to try her best. They were still a new couple, but that didn't change the fact that Bunny was totally in love with Blitz.

"Hey Bunny." Bunny turned her head a bit and looked up at a standing Bubbles.

"Bubs." Bunny answered simply, a tone of recognition, not one of someone who wanted to have a conversation. Bubbles bit her lip, it was true. Bubbles looked over at Bell. But she didn't see the girl she had met on her first day of school. The quiet, kind girl who helped her in her time of need. The girl who took the bullying and didn't let it bother her. The girl who always had her head in the clouds. The girl who cared little about popularity.

This wasn't Bell. That was a stranger.

Bubbles turned away from them and made her way over to the table in the corner. She thought that their friendship was stronger than that. Bubbles slumped down between Buttercup and Blossom.

"And then there were three." Buttercup sighed, bouncing her stale muffin on the table. Bubbles quietly took small bites of her salad and Blossom was slowly rereading the same page of her book over and over again, trying hard to concentrate. Buttercup turned her head the other way and looked at the popular table. Those two girls that she used to know. She missed them. It was dull without the five of them together. How stupid she was to think that nothing would tear the five of them apart.

Buttercup's eyes slowly looked at the popular table until her lime eyes connected with a forest green pair. Butch. Her eyes went wide and she felt her heart start beating. She flipped around, but she knew she'd already stared for far too long. She nearly choked on her own spit.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked, rubbing her back.

"Fine." Buttercup bit out.

* * *

"Today we're bringing in a new model for me to work with." Bell smiled as she talked to Blaine.

"Yeah." He said, getting into the car the agency sent for them. School was over. Now they went straight to modelling and came home late at night.

"I forgot her name, but she's really pretty." Bell continued to go on and on about the photos she'd seen of her new co-model. Blaine watched her. She was so happy she was practically glowing. That lit up his heart, it really did. He loved how happy this made her, but something was off.

They arrived at the photo studio and got out of the car. As they strolled in Bell was greeted by the entire team. They had Blaine take a seat like he always did, and she was guided to the back room for makeup and clothes. When Bell entered, she saw the new model.

"Ah! You're Bell!" She grinned. Her hair was long and orange and silky, it was pushed away from her face and feathered. From the back she had looked just a little bit like Blossom. Bell's voice had gotten caught in her throat. The girl's face was completely different compared to Blossom. She had deep brown almond shaped eyes, thick lips, an upturned nose, and freckles covered her cheeks. "My name is Blithe." She reached her hand out to her, but Bell forgot to move. "Are you okay?" Bell snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! You reminded me of a friend of mine. Blithe? Nice to meet you." Bell shook her hand, smiling.

* * *

Bunny and Blitz were cuddling on his bed.

"Okay! Help! How do I do it." Butch burst into the dorm room, startling the two lovers. "Oh. Okay. Uh, sorry. Blitz. Buttercup. Help." Butch held out his palms.

"Help with Buttercup how?" Bunny asked.

"Butch screwed up and now he can't figure out how to tell her what's going on."

"Yeah, has she said anything about me maybe? Like if she hates me?" Butch sat down on the end of the bed.

"I don't know, we haven't talked in a while." Bunny shrugged and cuddled closer to Blitz.

"She's your cousin."

"Yep. That doesn't mean we have to be together all the time." Bunny crossed her arms.

* * *

Bubbles giggled as Boomer told her some puns. She was leaning over the counter at the coffee shop. Buttercup watched them from the back, a from deepening on her lips. Blossom was standing at the cash register, tapping on the box with her fingers. Normally there would be a few stragglers inside the shop now, but a "fight" had started outside the door and everyone had run outside to cheer.

Buttercup just wanted to go to sleep.

"Can I call it a night." She asked, taking off her apron.

"Yeah, why don't we just close up early?" Blossom asked.

"Good idea, I'm pretty sure everybody's too hyped up from that fight to need some caffeine." Boomer smiled and Buttercup took off her apron. She truly didn't dislike Boomer. Heck, he was her second favorite, her first was Blaine. Last was Butch, then Blitz, then Brick.

"Let's go." Buttercup hip bumped Blossom at the door.

"You coming Bubs?" Blossom turned to look at Bubbles.

"Yeah!" She smiled, taking off her apron, "See you tomorrow Boomer." She smiled to the blond boy before running over to the other two girls and exiting the coffee shop.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this again?" Blossom groaned as Bubbles fitted the top around her friend.

"Well, Bunny and Bell are too busy." Bubbles nodded, looking over at a very pissed off Buttercup.

"This is gonna suck." Buttercup grumbled from her seat. They were in the design studio. Buttercup found herself dragged into another fashion show. As-per-usual, it was just them 3. Bell rarely spoke to them. She just, she just didn't exist, not anymore. And Bunny? Well, she didn't speak to them at all. Blitz was her life now. Buttercup had rather bitter feelings about the whole thing.

"I need more pins, Buttercup, come help me." Bubbles stepped away from Blossom. Buttercup got up with a groan and followed Bubbles out of the design room.

"Woah, you're doing it again?" Blossom looked over at Brick.

"Guess so," She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hey, how are Bell and Bunny doing? Are they alright?" She heard him push off the doorway and walk over to her.

"Why don't you ask them?" He put his hands in his back pockets.

"I don't think they like us anymore..." Blossom's eyes narrowed in sadness as she kept her gaze on herself in the mirror.

"Bullshit, who wouldn't like you?" Blossom felt her eyes widen just a bit and she looked at Brick in the mirror. He was staring right at her. Blossom felt a blush creep onto her face as the memory of their kiss came to mind. He rose an eyebrow at her and Blossom turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. Her heart was beating like crazy. It had been bothering her for a while. That kiss.

Something about that had just changed her. Her reactions to Brick were amplified. Her face reddening. Her heart pounding. Her hands would even shake a little bit. He made her incredibly nervous. At first, it hadn't been such a big deal, but as time progressed it changed. She couldn't possibly be more overwhelmed by her childhood friend.

"Bloss." He took hold of her hand and Blossom's body began to overheat. Especially around the hand that he was holding.

"Brick, you really shouldn-" She turned around finally, after a few minutes of mental preparation. But no amount of prep could've prepared her for what came next. He had pulled her down by her hand and connected their lips. He took her by surprise once more. This kiss was different. It was sweet. Once they pulled away Blossom swore she had achieved a new level of blush never before seen. Their eyes were connected. Brick opened his mouth to say something when they heard Bubbles and Buttercup talking on their way back.

Just like that they snapped out of it and Brick made a speedy exit out the back door. Bubbles and Buttercup walked into the design room.

"What happened Blossom?"


End file.
